


Movie Night

by DisgruntledPelican



Series: Redmond Levy: Very Good Boy [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Furry POV, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledPelican/pseuds/DisgruntledPelican
Summary: Redmond enjoys a day spent with his favorite people doing some of his favorite activities.
Relationships: Clare Stone/Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Series: Redmond Levy: Very Good Boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761856
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeelyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/gifts).



> SURPRISE!!
> 
> Happiest of birthdays to one of my favorite people in this fandom, NeelyO! Your friendship is such a bright spot in my day, and being your writing partner brings me such incredible joy and happiness! Thank you for being such a kind and genuine person.This fandom is so lucky to have you. You truly embody all the love and kindness that Schitt's Creek represents. I hope you have an amazing birthday and that you feel loved and celebrated today and everyday! 
> 
> Thank you Liz, Gray, and TINN for including me in this wonderful gift, for the validation, and general flailing along the way! Thanks Gray for the beta! This has been a lot of fun!

The squirrel watching at Dad Noah and Mama Clare’s house was a BIG deal. And I know Dad Noah loved having me there because he always took me for walks and together we made sure that Mama Clare’s inside trees were safe from all of the outside squirrels. There weren’t many other dogs in their neighborhood, so this was a really big responsibility that Dad Noah and I took very seriously.

When Dad Noah and I returned from our squirrel watching walk, I was a little sad that squirrel watching was over, but when we walked inside it was clear that Dad and Mama Clare had started cooking dinner and it smelled AMAZING! It smelled even better than the treats that Dad Noah keeps in his pockets!

As soon as Dad Noah took off my safety scarf and gave me a treat, I rushed over to Dad’s side to investigate. I really wanted to see Mama Clare also, but I knew that Dad was more likely to give me a taste and, you know—priorities. 

As soon as Dad saw me, he bent over to give me some scratches and I gave him some kisses wherever I could reach. Even though the walk wasn’t that long, I really had missed him. Dad Noah must have missed Mama Clare also because while Dad was giving me scratches, they gave each other some cheek kisses and mouth kisses. 

Apparently, coming to see Dad first had been the right decision because as soon as he was done giving me scratches he leaned over with some BACON in his hand! That must have been my reward for keeping all of the indoor trees safe. I would have done it for free because I love Mama Clare, but I’m not going to turn down bacon!

While everyone else finished making dinner together, I snuggled into my favorite section of Dad Noah and Mama Clare’s couch—the section where I could see the kitchen and the window easily and keep an eye on everything important—to rest a bit. Dad Noah must have needed to rest, also. He settled in next to me and lulled me to sleep with soft humming and amazing, lazy scratches. 

When I woke up next, all my favorite people had settled at the table to eat their dinner. The sounds of Dad and Mama Clare laughing rang through the house as Dad Noah’s hands waved through the air. Dad Noah loved making Dad and Mama Clare laugh—and he was really good at it.

After doing my wake-up stretches (so important), I walked into the kitchen. Dad smiled when he saw me and made me my own plate of dinner. He knew that squirrel watching had made me hungry! I ate dinner (like a gentleman) while everyone else put their food and water bowls into the loud machine and made sure Mama Clare’s kitchen looked pretty again.

Dad took me on another walk, this one less adventurous—which is okay because it’s late and I know Dad doesn’t like the small birds that come out at night. When we came back inside, Dad Noah and Mama Clare we’re sitting on the couch together with human snacks and fun drinks in bottles. Something was playing on the big screen. We must be having a movie night! 

Movie nights are so much fun. Everyone is so happy, lots of laughing, human snacks that become treats for me, and SO MANY good scratches! Most of the time I stay settled in with Dad, but sometimes Mama Clare and Dad Noah want me to come cuddle with them. When Other Red or Auntie are here I have to make sure to share my time, so everyone knows they’re loved. But since Mama Clare and Dad Noah snuggle together, I get to spend most of my time tonight with my favorite human—Dad.

I wasn’t sure where Dad was going to sit, and I didn’t want to take his spot, so I laid down on the floor in front of the couch. Mama Clare had the softest floor beds! I didn’t get to enjoy them for long though, because while we waited for Dad to get ready, Dad Noah found our favorite toy and we had a few great rounds of Chase-the-Narwhal! 

It was nice of Mama Clare to stop snuggling so that we could play. She definitely didn’t seem to mind. One time, she even threw the Narwhal! It wasn’t as good as Dad Noah, but she has less practice. She’ll get there, eventually.

Dad  _ finally _ settled in with his fun drink in a glass and snack, and when I returned with Narwhal and saw that Dad Noah had snuggled back in with Mama Clare, I joined Dad on the couch. 

  
There’s nothing better in the world than snuggling with Dad! And a day with squirrel adventures, bacon, naps, Chase-the-Narwhal, AND snuggles with Dad while we relax with our favorite people...really is the  _ best day ever. _


End file.
